


Sleep

by God217



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Not shippy but you know i ship them, that said this is their canon relationship and nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Mostly based on that episode in DP where only Jessie's room appears to have a bed. The three of them do tend to sleep in close proximity to each other, even when it doesn't seem necessary.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sleep

Neither of them is really sure when it started, or if it started at any particular time at all. Neither of them is really sure, why.

Nobody ever mentioned it out loud, either. It's not something any of them would admit, even though all three of them have a silent agreement that they know and feel the same.

It's still different to actually say it.

Maybe it's because they've all been alone for so long. Waking up all by themselves isn't the best way to start the day when it reminds you of bad times.

For Jessie, there were many families, many kids, but never anybody who wanted to be with /her/ in particular.

For James, there was a giant mansion, giant room, giant bed, all for himself, a little boy all by himself.

Meowth had never had neither a family nor a home in the first place.

It's no surprise they prefer each other's company now. Many times, there's no other choice - their way of life requires close proximity, so one could argue that they simply got used to it.

Still, when they build their own base, a whole building to themselves, and a room for each, they still place only one bed.

There was never really any talk about it.

Nobody questioned it.

None of them suggested sharing a bed, because none of them even considered not to. They didn't ask whether they should get three separate beds or just one.

They only asked where they should put the bed.

It's not the physical contact they need. Sure, it happens at times, as it does when you sleep next to someone, but most of the time it's just being there.

Seeing someone's silhouette at the other side of the burnt out campfire, or hearing their breathing from the other end of the room.

It's calming.

Reassuring.

Lets them know someone they trust is right there, and that they won't wake up alone.

Oh, they know what everyone else thinks, especially Jessie and James. Two adults, opposite genders no less, sharing a bed? It's hardly unusual for them to get mistaken for a couple by inn owners or passerbys.

Not that it really matters what strangers think.

They're not a couple. The two of them wouldn't work that way, they both agree on that.

But they're not just friends either, not the two of them and not Meowth.

Even when they fight, when they hate each other, they still sleep in the same space for comfort.

They're family.

And others may call it strange or judge them, but to them it feels right.

Even in the middle of a forest, freezing in the cold winds of the night, it feels like home.

Neither of them can remember when or how it started, but a home is a home, and it doesn't need to be explained, just felt.


End file.
